Locked In Love
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: During rehearsal for a play Tori, Cat and Jade get locked in the school with Robbie and Sinjin. But somethings wrong with Sinjin. Really wrong. Jori & Cori
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, I got the idea for this story from Akurei56, so some credit is due to her. Credit is also do to my beta for this AugustJade. Yay for friends! So, if not for them this wouldn't be up here.**

Chapter 1

Jade POV

It's eight o'clock at night and right now I should be at home relaxing. No, I wouldn't be at Beck's because we broke up. Anyway, instead of being at home I'm at Hollywood Arts. Why you ask? Oh, you didn't ask? Well I'm telling you anyway.

Cat, Vega, Robbie, Sinjin and I are rehearsing for a play. It's part of a one scene storyline for each character kind of thing, so there's a big cast each with one scene only. Sinjin is trying to get the lighting right and Robbie is supposed to be helping him, but I think he snuck out. I haven't seen him in awhile. Vega, Cat and I are in the scene and our characters are arguing over a guy. Dumb huh?

Cat suggested we leave our phones in my car to minimize distraction. It didn't help. We probably wouldn't be doing any worse than we are now. At least if we had our phones we could find the time easier instead of yelling up at Sinjin, who had a watch.

It's not a dress rehearsal, so we were in regular clothes. I had a black shirt, jeans and my favorite boots. Cat wore a pink blouse and these sparkle type pants. Tori had a white shirt and normal blue jeans. They were both wearing matching shoes.

Rehearsal was going... horribly. Tori kept messing up her lines, Cat kept yawning, Sinjin was screwing up the lights, and I thought I was the only one doing a good job. We were on the stage, me in the middle, with Tori on my left.

"Can we please stop? I'm so tired." Cat asked, in her innocent voice. I have never seen Cat in any moods other than happy, sad, confused or hurt. Is it wrong that I want to see her in a different emotion?

"No, Cat we need this to be perfect." I said. "There are producers coming, big Hollywood hotshots."

Tori took a step towards me, "Jade, maybe we should pick this up tomorrow. The play isn't for another week."

Reluctantly I agreed. I don't know why I didn't fight her like I usually do. Maybe it was because my heart skipped a beat when I heard her say my name. Or maybe whenever I hear her voice I melt inside and do whatever she asks or says. Like how it used to be with Beck...

No! No! Stop it, Jade! You do _not_ like that-that goody-two shoes! You don't like Vega. Even if she has those gorgeous brown eyes...What the hell am I thinking? I must be crazy.

When I agreed Cat cheerily exclaimed "Yay!", then ran off, obviously forgetting I drove them both here. Cat's so stupid it's cute sometimes. What? It is! She's like a child, so full off life and believes everything will work out. If only that's how life is.

"Sinjin, kill the lights! We're done for today!" I shouted up to the nerd. When the lights stayed on I screamed, "Sinjin!"

Tori frowned, "I don't think he's up there, Jade."

There goes another beat, "Well where did he go?"

The Latina shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes. "He'll figure out when he sees we're gone."  
>"I have to pee first so I'll meet you out there," Tori said.<p>

"Could've lived without knowing that," I said, glaring at her.

She merely grinned at me and my legs started to tremble a bit. I couldn't help but watch her ass as she left, then I started scolding myself. Okay maybe I like her, but she's just the rebound! She means nothing to me.

I went to get off the stage and catch up with Cat, but there was a noise behind me. Like someone walking across the stage. I spun around and Sinjin was there walking towards me.

"There you are. Look, we're done for the night. We're heading home," I told him.

"I don't think so," he said, a tone in his voice I couldn't place.

I scoffed and looked at him to intimidate him. How dare he tell me what to do! "Um, excuse me? We're going. Stay if you want or don't, I don't care."

He pulled a gun from behind him and aimed it at me "You will care."

Oh, _that's_ how he dares.

**A/N So, how is it? Good, bad, horrible? I would hope at least good xD. Want the next chapter? That little blue button will make me add it faster if you give me good reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tori POV

As I left Jade I couldn't help but wonder if she (or Cat for that matter) likes me. You know as a girlfriend. To be honest I liked them both. Ever since I first met them.

I walked into the bathroom and my thoughts drifted to Cat. In complete honesty, there's no way anyone can't love her. She's so cute and she's always so innocent. Not to sound like all I want is to get in her pants but I'd love to see her with love and lust in her eyes, but only for me. I know Cat's all smiles and I want to see inside her, you know? I want to see how deep the innocence goes and what's really in that head of hers.

Jade, on the other hand, is never all smiles. With her it's always scowls and glares. I want to see what's inside her too. I'm sure she's not always so... rude. Jade's gorgeous and do I get lost in her eyes. But I can't let her find out. She'd laugh at me, well more then she does now, and I don't want that.

I just can't see how Cat feels about me. I just know I'm her best friend. I don't think I could pick between them though. It's just to hard. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm probably boring you with my rant.

When I walked out of the bathroom I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around to see Robbie behind me.

"Oh! There you are Robbie. Where've you been? We're getting ready to leave," I told him. He gave me this look. I can't explain it but it sent chills up my spine.

"Leave? No, you can't leave," he said.

"Why not?" I was hesitant to ask.

"I want to ask you something." Robbie walked to me and I couldn't move. Why am I suddenly so scared of Robbie? Oh yeah, that look in his eyes.

"Um...okay."

"Why don't you ever return my advances on you?"

I frowned, very confused. I thought he knew, "Robbie, I thought you knew I don't like boys."

I could swear I heard him growl, but he did glare at me. It was obvious he thought I was lying.

"What about Danny?"

"I broke up with Danny because I realized I didn't like guys."

Robbie got in my face and I gasped. He's not acting like normal Robbie. "You kissed him while he was dating Cat."

I shook my head, "Robbie I... I wanted Cat but she didn't see it. I don't know why I kissed him instead but-"

"You're just like Cat. Lying so you don't have to say no."

"But Robbie-"

"Shut up!" He snapped, making me flinch. "It's obvious if I want something I have to take it."

"W-what do you mean?" I think I had an idea...

"You know what I mean." He reached for me.

In a panic I shouted; "Cat, help!"

When he turned around I took off. Cat wasn't around but now I was worried. Is she okay? What about Jade? What the hell is wrong with him?

I stupidly tripped over my own foot and fell on my face. While I was groggy Robbie took advantage. He crouched over me and ripped my shirt, making it look like a vest (you could see my bra). I tried to push him back and he slapped me across the face.

Then a redhead jumped on his back shouting, "Robbie, you came to save us!"

What? Does she really not know what he was trying to do? He threw her off his back and she landed on her wrist. I heard a crack.

"Cat!" I cried, concerned. I glared at Robbie and kicked him below the the belt. He dropped to the floor. "You deserve worse asshole!"

I moved to Cat, who stared at me in shock. She hadn't heard me cuss before. "How's your wrist?"

"I think it's broken," she said, holding her arm.

I helped her up, "Let's find Jade and get out of here." Cat nodded and we ran down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N double update because these two chapters are so short.**

Chapter 3

Jade POV

My hands were in the air and Sinjin had the gun aimed at me. I will admit it: I was a little scared.

How could I not be? He had a gun!

"What do you want Sinjin?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I want some answers Jade."

"Answers?"

"Yes, answers. I want to know why you're always humiliating me! You abuse me whenever you get the chance whether it's verbal or physical and I want to know why!"

"Why? You really want to know? While I dated Beck you'd hit on me! You'd even do it in front of him! And you _stalk_ me Sinjin! You break into my house when I'm not home, you stole my old boots and some underwear from my drawers and I saw you watching me sleep through my window! That's not fucking normal Sinjin!" I screamed at him. I know he stole my stuff because I left a video camera on. It wasn't all at once. Some of my stuff went missing so I planted a video camera and caught him. I sent it to the cops but they didn't do shit!

"I do that because I like you. And Beck never deserved you," he said, as if it justified everything.

"If you like someone you tell them! Why the hell would you like me anyway? I'm a complete bitch to everyone," I said. I know what people say about me, but it doesn't upset me. I know how I am.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just know I like you."

"Sinjin, I'll _never_ like you. You need to-"

"Shut up!" he snapped, "I'll just tie you up and go find Tori. I'm sure I can convince her to give me a chance."

"No, wait!" I couldn't stop myself from saying it. "Don't hurt Tori okay? Please. I'll do whatever you want, but don't hurt Tori. I love her."

We were both shocked my what I just said. He started to talk but we both heard footsteps. I turned my head towards the door then turned back to Sinjin. I saw him directly in front of me before my world went black.

Tori POV

As we neared the theater we heard a loud crash. Getting worried about Jade, I hurried to into the room. When we saw her laying on the stage we stopped dead still. Cat gasped and I hurried to Jade. My first though was _Please don't be dead_. I sat down beside her and checked for a pulse. I sighed in relief when I got one.

Cat knelt beside me, being careful of her wrist. "Is she..."

I shook my head, "She's alive."

But my fear had now increased dramatically. Jade's a tough girl and someone knocked her out. It also meant Robbie wasn't alone.

"Tori, what do we do?" Cat asked me, voice shaky.

"I don't know Cat." I sighed.

"We can't get out. There's chains on the outside. Tori, what is going on? What was Robbie doing to you to make you call him that?"

I looked at her and bit my lip. Cat saved me, sure she didn't realize it, but she still saved me. I hugged her tight and said into her ear, "I can't say it more then once. I'll tell you both together."

Cat nodded and looked at Jade, concerned. I looked at her wrist and it was in an odd angle. She needs a doctor.

"Cat..."

She looked at me, her eyes holding a mixture of emotions: fear, concern and what looked like love. "Yeah?"

"I..." I wanted to tell her how I felt but the words wouldn't come out. So, I did the next best thing. I kissed her. I felt her tense from shock, but then she started kissing back. After a moment I pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I love you, Cat."

She smiled, "I love you too."

Jade groaned and we quickly focused our attention on her. We have to get out of here!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade POV

When I started to come to I heard Cat say, "I love you too."

I couldn't quite decipher what was going on, as there was an immense pain in my head.

I groaned and felt a hand in my hair, too soft and gentle to be Sinjin.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Tori. She had my head in her lap and I

could see Cat beside me out of the corner of my eye. I tried to sit up but Tori held me

down, "Whoa, go slow Jade."

"My head..." I touched my head and my fingers brushed against Tori's. The spark it sent

through me woke me up. I know she felt it too. "Sinjin's got a gun."

"What?" Tori stared at me in shock.

I noticed her shirt was ripped open and Cat's wrist looked broken, "What the hell

happened?"

"C'mon." Tori helped me up. I felt a little woozy but didn't want to say anything. The

Latina saw and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

She lead Cat and I to a random empty classroom and sat me in a chair. Tori shut the

door and locked it. Cat moved closer to me, "Tori? Now tell us what Robbie did?"

Robbie? What? I thought he left. "Tori?"

She sighed and chewed her lip, "Robbie tried to rape me."

"What? That mother-"

"Cat saved me. She jumped on his back, he threw her off and broke her wrist. I kicked

him in the crotch."

"She called him a bad name." Cat told me.

I looked at Tori and she looked like she was about to break down. "Tori..." I moved to

her and pulled her to me. She leaned against me and I rubbed her back. "Tori, it's okay.

I won't let him hurt you."

"We need to get out of here." Cat said.

"Cat, Tori needs a minute." I told her gently.

The redhead frowned, "I think I need a doctor Jade."

Her wrist did look bad. Tori curled into me and I stroked her hair, "Cat, I get that, I do.

But please we have to give Tori a minute."

"Why do you even care?" Cat snapped, shocking me. I felt Tori look up at the redhead.

"You don't even like Tori! You're always mean to her."

"Yeah, so she doesn't see I love her!" I shrieked, then realized what I said. I'm an idiot

tonight. "Jade..."

Tori looked up at me, "You what?"

"Can we forget I said that?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I love you too!" She crashed her lips to mine. I kissed her back in between rough

and soft. I didn't think this was the time for this, but I couldn't help it!

Cat gasped and shouted in a hurt voice, "Tori!"

Tori pulled away from me and looked at her, "Cat, I'm sorry but I love you both. I can't

choose. Please don't make me."

Cat frowned, "Fine. I'll choose for you." She pushed us aside and yanked the door open.

Before she could leave, Robbie and Sinjin pushed into the room. I pulled Tori behind

me. I'm not so sure we'll make it out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tori POV

When Sinjin walked in I saw the gun in his hand. Jade pushed me behind her, trying to protect

me. I gripped her arm. Cat stepped away from them.

"You touch her again Shapiro and I'll snap your neck like a fucking twig!" Jade snarled.

"Protective over someone you hate aren't you?" Robbie taunted.

"What'd you do to her?" Sinjin asked, looking at him confused. Wait, is he serious?

"He tried to rape her." Cat said.

"What? That wasn't part of the plan!" Sinjin yelled.

Robbie merely shrugged. "Plans change."

"We were just supposed to hold them hostage!" Sinjin said.

How'd we even get into this mess? Oh yeah, Robbie told us it's the only time we could use theoh,

my God he set us up! Why'd we believe him? Oh yeah, we were supposed to be his friends.

"Why hold us hostage? My parents won't care," Jade said.

"We wanted, or at least I wanted answers," Sinjin said.

"But earlier you said-"

Sinjin shook his head, "Just wanted to see your reaction. Didn't expect the one I got."

"Jade, they're gonna kill us!" I whispered in her ear.

"It'll be okay," she said.

"Why'd you break Cat's wrist then?" I managed to ask.

"She's the one that fell on it." Robbie said, obviously not taking any blame.

"Robbie, you idiot! You've blown this plan all out of whack!"

"Me? You're the one that brought the gun!"

The two started to argue and I swear I heard gears working in Jade's head. Before I knew it she

rushed to Sinjin and slapped the gun away. It skidded along the floor and stopped a few feet

away from me. I went to grab it but Robbie threw me to the floor. I managed to trip him before

he could get to it. I glanced at and saw Jade blocking Sinjin. Why wasn't she running for the

gun?

"Got it!" Cat shouted. I stood up and moved towards her but she pointed the weapon at me. "No,

no. Get against the wall."

What the hell? "C-Cat?"

"Go!" She snapped.

Reluctantly I did and Jade stood beside me. Cat stood in-between Robbie and Sinjin who were

smirking.

What the fuck?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jade POV

"You idiots can't do anything right!" Cat scolded the boys, slapping both of them. "You weren't

supposed to rape her!"

"I couldn't help it!" Robbie argued.

"Whatever," Cat said harshly, turning her back on him.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Tori asked, sounding close to tears.

Cat glared at Tori, "What? You think I don't know? You all talk about me behind my back. Cat's crazy, Cat's weird, Cat's got mental issues. I can't help if I'm different! I'm not perfect like Saint Tori!"

"Cat, I never-"

"Shut up! I know you did you lying bitch!" Holy shit.

Tori curled up against my side at Cat's words. I wrapped an arm around her. I know I wanted to see a different side of Cat but this isn't what I meant.

"I heard you say you love her," I said.

"The things we say to get what we desire. Yes, I know I'm a dirty little liar." Cat grinned at her little rhyme, but it wasn't the same happy smile I'm used to seeing.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Something simpler then these two. I want you dead." She aimed the gun at me and I heard the trigger click, but there wasn't a boom I wasn't in pain or on the floor in a pool of blood.

Cat looked at the gun then glared at Sinjin, "You brought an unloaded gun?"

"I wanted to scare her not kill her," Sinjin said defensively. "Why do you want to kill them!"

"Because it'll make me happy!" Cat said honestly.

I could see Robbie giving Tori looks. I didn't like it. Looking around, I didn't see any kind of weapon to use to get us out of here. There was a window nearby but it was more than likely locked.

My main goal was to keep Tori safe from Robbie. He looked at his partners and I made a split second decision. I threw a chair through one of the windows, shattering it and giving me an exit.

The shattering glass got the trio's attention and they started to run at us. Tori kicked a chair at them, causing them to trip over the chair and each other. "Go!"

I climbed through the window, shards of glass cutting my hands up. I helped Tori through and we ran to my car to get out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Tori POV

Jade called 911 while I drove off. With glass in her palms she couldn't drive. I got her to the

hospital, where the cops met and interrogated us. Thanks to school security cameras, that only

come on at night, we got them.

Sinjin got the lightest sentence for holding us hostage and threatening Jade with a deadly

weapons and he went to juvie.

Robbie, however, went to jail for attempted rape and the hostage charge probably helped put him

away for awhile.

Cat...oh I still don't know why she suddenly turned on us. I guess she had a few mental issues or

something. She went to jail for, again a hostage charge and attempted murder. She thought the

gun was loaded and easily pulled the trigger.

When the doctor fixed up Jade's hand I kissed the bandage. "Thank you."

She looked up at me, with a slight smile, "For what?"

"You saved me." I said.

She nodded, "Yeah, but you helped."

"D-did you mean it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Mean what?" Her eyes met mine and I stared into them.

"When you said you loved me."

"I thought we were going to pretend I didn't say that, but yes. I meant it."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Jade smirked, "I have an idea."

"What?" She pulled me to her and kissed me. In the hospital.

I nipped her lip and she pulled away saying "No, no."

I pouted, "Then at least be my girlfriend."

"Alright, but after tonight don't expect me jumping in the sack with you." I couldn't help but

smile. She can always make me smile.

"How about we get restraining orders on them? In case we can't get them in jail," I offered.

"Good idea."

No way am I ever going into a school at night again.

**A/N I know it's not the longest story ever, word-wise and chapter-wise, but I think it's good. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
